Broken Chains: Chapter 6
VI A Deep Sea Encouter Joe regreted jumping through the portal the second he entered. He had never shadow traveled before but he was sure this was ten times worse. It was like being on the worlds fastest rollercoaster only he was moving so fast he felt his molecules begining to vibrate and break apart. His vision became blurry and he couldn't breath. Finally, just ahead, he saw a large, dark opening. When he rocketed through the other end he was deep underwater. The pressure on his skull was like an elephant was trying to crush him underfoot. He looked around, the salt water stinging his eyes. He tried to figure out which way was up but he couldn't see sunlight. His lungs began to burn and panic began to set in. He needed to find a way back to the surface or a way to breath. He closed his eyes and consentrated. He cupped his hands together and felt the microscopic amounts of oxygen around him. He consentrated harder and felt the hydrogen and oxygen begining to split apart. He slowly pulled his hands apart until a pocket of air began to form between them. The bubble grew larger, just big enough for one person to fit inside of. Joe continued to expand the buble until his lungs begged for air and his mind started to go fussy. At the last second Joe lunged into the bubble and began gasping for air. He took great heaving breaths until he could breath normally again. Finally he was able to sit up. "Hera!" He screamed into the darkness. "When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna..." He was cut of by a sudden movement out of the corner of his eye. Panic once again started clawing it's way into his throat. Down here he was completely vulnerable to attack. Wether it was from a shark, a giant squid, or a massive sea serpent, he had no way to defend him self. He could morph his staff into a weapon but he doubted he could use it without popping his own air bubble. And the smell of blood would only attract more predators. Joe quickly thought of moving his bubble back to the surface but he didn't want to make any sudden movements and he din't know how long it would take him. Fianlly he pulled out his staff and it morphed into a sword. The glowing blade gave off a little light and Joe could see dozens of figures circling him. "Oh crap." He whispered to himself. "I should've taken my chances against Zeus." Three of the figures stopped when they heard the name of Joe's father. They swam closer and, in the faint light, Joe could make out what they were. "Mermaids!" Joe exclaimed. "Excuse me?" The middle one answered in a low male voice. "Do I look like a girl to you?!" "Oh... sorry," Joe apologized. "It's just, I can't see down here very well." The guy moved even closer. He looked like a body bulider from the waist up, from the waist down he had a large blue fish tail. He long long black hair and a closely shaven beard. Joe noted a large sword hanging at his side. He leaned in and bared his shark-like teeth, his green eyes seemed to be glowing. "Can you see me now?" He asked. Joe just nodded his head. Usually he would've made some remark or punched the dude in the face, but considering his situation he decided to not do anything rash. "Glaucus!" Someone called from behind him. The figure made his way forward. At the sound of the voice Glaucus backed up. Joe saw it was another merman only he was younger looking than Glaucus. He was muscled but less mass and more toned. His hair was about to his shoulders and he had a trident attached to his back. His tail was also blue but it had black horizontal stripes. He turned to Joe and he noted his eyes were yellow. He then turned his attention back to Glaucus. "Go back to Aquatica and get Annabeth Chase, she'll be able to tell us if he is a friend or foe." He ordered. Glaucus gritted his shark teeth but nodded and swam off into the darkness. The rest of the merpeople seemed to drift away and Joe was left alone with this new person. "Sorry about Glaucus, he's kind of a hot head." The merman apologized. Joe shurrged. "Don't worry about it, he reminds me of a couple sons of Ares back at Camp. If we were on my turf I'd turn him into a can of sardines." To Joe's relife the merman laughed. The merman extended his hand. "Name's..." The merman suddenly let out a series of dolphin clicks and whistles. "But you can call me Bill, and you are?" "Joseph Mierek... son of... Zeus." Joe finally relented. He expected Bill to withdraw his hand but he kept it extended. So Joe carefully manipulated his air bubble and was able to shake hands with Bill. It was weird shaking hands with Bill because he had tiny suction cups on his hand so it felt like shaking hands with an octopus. "So what brings you into our territory?" Bill asked. "It's a long story." Joe stated. Bill shrugged. "Glaucus won't be back for a while and there isn't much else we can do until he returns." So for the next hour or so Joe told Bill about being summoned to the throne room, his father's outrageous orders, the fight with Jason, and Athena and Hera inteveining to save him. Bill sat there and listend until Glaucus returned with Annabeth riding on a hippocampus. When she aot closer Joe saw she was wearing a strange sort of collar and her eye were glowing. She dismounted the hippocampus and swam over. "Hello." Annabeth said politely. "What's your name?" "My name is Joseph Mierek, son of Zeus, I need to speak with Percy it's an emergency." Joe pleaded. He quickly explained what had happend on Olympus again. Annabeth furrowed her brow. Joe could tell she had some trouble beliving him. "Annabeth," Bill interjected. "What Joseph says is the truth." Annabeth's expression softened. She swam back to the hippocampus and grabbed something from a saddlebag. When she returned she held a case like the one for contacts and acollar like hers. "These lenses will allow you to see clearly underwater. And this collar will provide you with artificial gills and prevent the water pressure from crushing you." She explained passing the objects to Joe through the bubble membrane. Joe quickly put on the collar and placed the lenses on his eyes. He allowed the bubble to collapse and found he could see and breath like he was above water again. "Come on, we don't have much time." Annabeth said. She and Joe mounted the hippocampus and Bill and Glaucus led them back to Aquatica. Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:Sounds of War Category:Broken Chains